Save Me Please
by JacexClary-4evr
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is a girl going through  difficult time. She is trying to pay a debt. Something happens however, that she did not expect... This is my First Fanfic... I hope you like it
1. Beginings

CHAPTER ONE

"Beginnings"

"Haruhi!" Kyoya called. "come here for a second please."

I sighed, " Excuse me ladies, I will be back in just a few moments." Getting up and walking over to Kyoya I asked mockingly sweet, "yes Kyoya?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance this week," he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Irritated that he would call me over so boldly while I was trying to pay off my debt to the Host Club, I asked quietly, "why the hell did you call me over when I'm trying to do my fucking job?" As I started walking away, I felt a large hand wrap itself around my wrist, locking me in place.

"Don't you walk away from me Haruhi Fujioka," Kyoya whispered menacingly, pulling me closer."I don't want to have to expose you as a girl and ruin everything that has been built. But I will not hesitate to do so if you insist on being disrespectful." He released me and waved me away.

Shaking with fear and loathing, I walked back to my customers. "I'm sorry about that ladies, Kyoya-Sempai needed a few questions answered." I sat down in my previously abandoned seat and went back to my normal routine as a host. As soon as the club activities were done for the day, I left as quickly as I could in order to escape the looks that Kyoya kept throwing m way. I ran down the halls as fast as I could. As I ran, I heard the Host Club members yelling for me, telling me to come back and stop running. I ignored them and kept running. Turning a corner a little to quickly I tripped on my feet and fell, bruising my shoulder and ribs. I immediately got up and slipped into an empty classroom when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I hid in the storage closet located in the back of the room. When the door opened, I held my breath. I heard footsteps walking around the room and and stop in front of the closet door.

"Haruhi?" a voice called softly through the door. "Are you in there?"

Too scared and nervous to answer verbally, I merely nodded my head knowing that the person couldn't see me.

"Haruhi," the person called again. "Please open up, I want to help you."

_If I open the door I'll only break down,_ I thought. _It won't help me anyway._

"Haruhi, please." the voice asked again._  
_

Hearing the sincerity in the persons voice, I broke and pushed the door open. As the door opened I found myself in a warm, tender embrace. Strong arms encircled my waist as I buried my face in a firm chest, and started crying. The man, boy really, held me close and, not talking, soothed me.

"Haruhi," he said quietly after a few moments. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I said, moving away and wiping my tear-stained cheeks. "It's just a bit of stress that I'm dealing with right now."

"That is complete and utter bullshit," he said as he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

Startled, I looked up and saw that the "mystery man" was Kyoya. As I looked at him, he smiled gently. The moment was ruined when a peal of thunder ripped through he school. I jumped, and Kyoya held me gently, almost as gently as he had a few moments ago. When another peal of thunder boomed, he pulled me into his lap as he sat down. The thunder kept rumbling all through the night and Kyoya stayed with me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear to keep me from freaking out.


	2. Life Changing News

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update the story... I couldn't figure it out... HEHE Anyway I'm new so this is kinda sucky... Sorry for that but If you do enjoy it thank you. I'll try to uppdate faster now for you since I know what I'm doing now *sweat drop* maybe...

ANYWAY I don't own the anime wish I did but then it wuouldn't be funny. i HOPE YOU ENJOY =)

CHAPTER 2

The day after the storm, we found out that the school would be closed due to the debris that littered the campus, as an unspoken agreement Kyoya took me to his mansion. As soon as we pulled up to the drive way, Kyoya pulled me to his room and put me in his bathroom yelling through the door, "Haruhi, you need to take a shower I'll get you some clothes that fit you so don't worry about that. Take as long as you want but don't use all the hot water!" as his voiced faded I took a breath and quickly rid myself of my clothes and hopped into the shower.

I made quick work of my shower since I never take long showers. As I got out I wrapped a towel firmly across my chest then put one over my hair so that the excess water wouldn't get on the clothes that Kyoya got for me. I went out of the bathroom and found a pile of clothes there. No sooner had I gotten my clothes on, Kyoya burst through the door. "Kyoya!" I exclaimed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked at me with a serious look in his eyes and said, "be quiet and get under the covers. You'll thank me in a few minutes.

Once I ha settled myself under the covers I felt a pair of strong muscled arms wrap around my waist and pull me to a well developed chest. "Don't worry Haruhi," Kyoya whispered. "It's just me. I'm not going to do anything. Promise"

I felt my body momentarily relax as I heard his voice, calming and low. Unfortunately that was short lived. My body tensed as I heard rapid gun fire outside the window, some of the shots going through the window and shattering the glass. I turned into Kyoya's chest and curled into a small ball. He tightened his hold on my waist pulling me closer, all the while whispering in my ear that everything would be ok. Once the gunshots stopped Kyoya quickly flung the covers back and picked me up bridal style and sprinted from the room, not allowing me to see the damage that had been done to the once gorgeous room.

We ended up in the kitchen with me sitting on the counter and Kyoya on a stool next to me. "You ok?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah" I said, "What the fuck was that though?"

"That was an assassination attempt on you," Kyoya said, anger layering his voice. "They've been after you for a while now but they've always been stopped by the private police detail that I assigned to you."

"Why would someone want to kill me?" I asked in a small voice. "I'm a poor middle class girl I don't have anything they could want…" My voice trailed off as I began thinking.

"Before you destroy your brain let me explain something to you first since your father neglected to inform you of something vitally important to you." Kyoya said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are actually the granddaughter of a very rich man who just recently passed away. His will left everything to you. He was the head of Kurokami Corporation. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Woah wait back UP. My grandfather of the head of Kurokami corporation and my father didn't tell me?" I said dumbfounded.

Kyoya nodded and told me of why he hadn't told me. My grandfather was my mother's father and hadn't agreed with her choice to marry my father. My father had tried everything he could to impress the old man. When he couldn't he said fuck it and took her away and married her anyway. My grandfather was deepky hurt by this and told my mother that she would not get the money that he had put in a bank for her until he was dead. She was mad to say the least. She got her degree and began to do her thing. Then when she passed away my grandfather became deeply depressed but he continued to do what he needed to. He even helped your father covertly while he was struggling to raise you and go to work to put you through school. When he was on his death bed he finalized his will which stated that his only daughter wouold inherit the corporation. But since she had passed the corporation was given to me her only child.

While I listened to the story I thought of how my father had managed to put me through the schools I went through. When Kyoya finished the story he looked at me and asked, "Are you alright? I know it's a lot to take in at one time."

I nodded, "I'm fine relieved actually". He looked at me and shrugged. We continued talking until it was time for bed. I was put in a guest room down the hall from Kyoya in case I need him for anything. As we headed p the stairs I remembered that my school stuff had been in that room before it was riddled with bullet holes. I told Kyoya of this and he grabbed a maid and told her to grab my stuff from the bathroom. Once she gave me my stuff I set my homework out and started to attempt to do it. I became frustrated and started yelling at it when Kyoya came in and helped me with it. When it was done he went to his room and I went to bed.


	3. Breaking at the Seams

CHAPTER 3

**Hey guys it's me again. Looky another chapter XD and it's kinda good. ANYWAY enjoy!**

_**I don't own ohshc….**_

The following morning I woke up at the usual time and got ready for school. I ran into Kyoya while looking for the kitchen cause let's face it I was freaking hungry after yesterday. He smirked at me as I realized I didn't have my shirt on (A/N: what is Kyoya thinking when he sees this hmm? HAHAHA She has a tanktop on for all you pervs =P) I blushed and quickly went to fetch my over shirt. Once I was adequately dressed we went to the kitchen and ate a delicious breakfast. After we finished we grabbed our school things and got in his limo for the ride to school.

As we pulled up I saw that security had been beefed up. "Kyoya" I asked nervously, latching my fingers to his uniform jacket.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" He asked stopping to look down at me with concern in his eyes.

"I-I'm scared…" I whispered tightening my grip, trying not to cry. I had my head bowed and went to hug him, however that didn't happen… one moment I was right next to Kyoya, the next I in a pair of arms taking me away. I started to panic and thrash in the arms that held me when a voice abouve me whispered, "Miss Fujioka if you ever want to see Mr. Ootori again I suggest you be still and quiet." I immediately stopped having heard the malice in the voice. I quickly began thinking of ways to escape but was saved from that with the appearance of Hunny and Mori coming towards me and my kidnapper.

"Let her go," Hunny said. "And we won't have to hurt you."

The man holding me snorted "You hurt me? What could a shrimpy kid like you ever do to me?"

In answer Hunny flipped him as Mori took me from his arms. Shaking, I clung to Mori and began to cry. They took me to the Third Floor Music Room where the rest of the host club was waiting nervously. As soon as we walked in Kyoya took me from Mori's arms and tenderly held me close. I broke down and for the first time let myself feel the fear and anxiety from the situation I had been placed in.

Tamaki, the ever annoying and obnoxious leader of the Host Club, came over silently and rubbed my back to help try and make me relax. The others followed his lead and talked quietly with me, offering to do anything they could to help with what I was going through. This lasted about ten to fifteen minutes.

When I finally stopped crying, I heard the twins ask, "What happened to you Haruhi?"

"S-some man t-tried to k-kidnap m-me," I stammered. "I didn't get a good look at his face cause he had me over his shoulder."

Kyoya, the genius he is, told me to stand still so that they could dust me for fingerprints. I did as he said and froze where I was. It took a couple of minutes but Kyoya finally said "We're all done. Now all we have to do is take you home." He quickly pulled me into his arms and took me to his limo. As we were getting in I was ripped from his arms and quickly knocked unconscious.

(**A/N If anyone was wondering why it's an "M" story this is part of it continue please and don't hate me!)**

As I came to, I felt a cool breeze running up and down my body. I looked around and saw that I was on a giant four poster bed with my hands tied to the headboard above me and my legs tied together.

"I see you finally decided to wake up," a voice sneered. "Now I can have my fun with you able to feel everything I do to you."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked my stomach dropping down to my toes.

"You'll see soon enough," he said, taking his shirt off. "You see I'm bored and there's a girl, tied to my bed so that she can't escape." He continued taking of his clothing. When he got to his pant I saw the bulge that was straining to get out. I paled as what e said sunk in. I began thrashing, trying desperately to get out of the ropes that held me. The man laughed at my feeble attempts to escape. Soon enough he became bored with watching me and decided to get on with his plans. As I struggled he descended on me, using his weight to crush my body into the mattress. He crashed his lips to mine for a moment then traced my jaw with his lips and trailed them down my throat. I began screaming and started fighting again. He grabbed my hair and forced me to look him in the eyes. "If you think I'm going to stop you're dead wrong. You're only making this worse for you. I was going to be gentle but now I don't think I will be." He snarled.

"P-please" I said tears in my eyes. "Don't do this."

"What's that? You want me to take your clothes off? I would love to." He snickered and proceeded to take my shirt off. His lips attacked my neck and so did his teeth. When he came to the junction of my neck and shoulder he bit down hard enough to make me bleed. I screamed again and his hand tightened on my sides with bruising force. When he was done with my neck he trailed sloppy wet kisses down to my bra. He grabbed a knife and trailed that down the line of saliva and cut through my bra. He then pushed the destroyed piece of clothing aside and attacked one nipple with his mouth, biting and sucking while his hand yanked and pulled on the other one. I kept screaming. His other hand had his knife in it and dragged the cold metal down my skin making shallow cuts. He then took it and dragged it down my stomach and to my pants. He quickly disposed of those and my underwear. He put the knife down and moved his hands up and down my body getting closer and closer to his goal… my vagina… I tried to get him to stop and push him off. He just laughed and continued until he shoved one finger into my pussy. I tried to get away from the intruding digit but he just stuck another and another until there were four fingers. He removed his fingers and replaced them with something MUCH bigger. If I's been screaming before that didn't compare to the screaming I was doing now. I bucked my hip in another futile attempt to get him off and he started thrusting his hips, grunting and moaning. My body gave up and laid there limply letting him do what he wanted with me. When I became unresponsive he grabbed his knife again and dragged it down the center of my chest breaking the skin and making me bleed profusely. I screamed again and again feeling the white hot pain of the knife and the pain of the man's dick moving in me roughly. All of a sudden he tensed I felt something filling my core knowing that he had released in me. He fell on top of me for a moment then pulled out roughly. "you are of no more use to me" he said. I've had my fun and now will be going back to my home country. I am going to leave you here because you are not going to be allowed to live anymore." With those words he plunged his knife into my arms, legs and stomach. He got up and got dressed laughed at me and left leaving me to a painful death. The pain was so intense I blacked out. The last I remember was thinking 'why did this happen to me? Kyoya please save me.'


	4. Time To Git 'er Done

**Hey guys it's me! I do apologize for being gone so long… I've had a ton of shit go down in life so I haven't been able to do anything… I'm also getting over all of "my" boys leaving for two years on missions… Oh yeah I'm LDS btw XD **

**Disclaimer… Do I really need to put one? I'm a dirt poor 20 year old that finally got a fraking job! I can't buy any of the characters XD **

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP_

'Dear God! Would some turn off that damn machine!' I thought, irritated that I had been woken up. As the events of the (so I thought) previous day came back to me I panicked and forced my eyes open through the fogginess of my mind. As I tried to sit up I felt a large, warm hand on my shoulder, gently keeping me down.

"Haruhi, you need to calm down or you'll risk opening up the wounds you have on your body." A soft, deep voice said, their voice staying low and no nonsense.

Blinking to shake the fog away I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital, with Kyoya keeping me still. 'What is he doing here? And why does he look like he hasn't slept well or showered for a few days?' I wondered. I was about to voice my questions when a wall of pain hit me. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to fade, as any other person in my position would. "Haruhi, what's wrong? Are you ok? What can I do?" Kyoya asked, his voice frantic as he looked for the nurse button.

"I'm ok, Kyoya-sempai." I said, calmly lying through my teeth. 'This shit hurts damnit!' I looked up at him and asked, "How long have I been here and what happened? How did you find me?"

He sighed, "I heard you screaming. You'd never even left the school, but nobody could find you for about 4 days… When I finally found you, I broke down… I saw that bastard disgrace of a male..." He paused trying to compose himself, "I pulled him off of you and saw what he had done to you. I honestly couldn't believe you were still alive by that point, I saw the blood and everything… I quickly incapacitated him and took you to the hospital and haven't left in the 5 days you've been here." He looked at me. "I never realized what you actually meant to the Host Club until now, forgive me for that. And the others are here. They want to speak with you. Do you want me to bring them in?"

I nodded, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Kyoya, the Ice King, had stayed by my side for 5 days without a thought about himself. The door opened and I heard the twins shriek when they saw me. I chuckled, knowing that I probably looked like a mummy to them. "Hey guys," I said, my voice rough from not using it for over a week. "How are you all doing? I'm sorry for causing you to worry about me." I lowered my head in shame not wanting to face they're looks of pity and helplessness.

"Haruhi," Tamaki snapped, "Don't you dare try to say sorry. If anybody has to say sorry it's us, we should've been able to protect you better than we did. We failed, big time… Can YOU forgive US?" He came over to my bed and knelt to get a good look at me. The rest of the club circled around me, all saying the same thing. I felt the bed shift a bit and saw everyone sitting down with a hand resting lightly on the closest piece of me they could reach, sadness and self loathing in their eyes. I couldn't take it, I let the tears that I'd been holding back go. Looking each member of the club in the eye I nonverbally told them that it was going to be ok, that I didn't blame them in the slightest for what had happened to me and that I knew they did everything they possibly could to help me. They all started crying with me. When the doctor came in I saw that they had gotten me a female, which I was incredibly grateful for.

"Hello Miss Fujioka, how are you feeling today? I can see you finally decided to wake up, a good thing to these boys of yours were completely frantic waiting for you." She said, a slight chuckle in her voice. "Now I need to check your wounds and change the wrappings, would you like the boys to stay or leave while I change them?" She asked, leaving the choice up to me. "They can stay," I said, "That is, if they want to stay." They nodded and she began to take the wrappings off my arms and legs first. As soon as the wrappings came off of my right arm I hissed, seeing for the first time what the damage was, and it wasn't pretty. The Bastard had carved a music note into the flesh of my upper arm, the word 'toy' in my left arm, and he slashed my legs. The doctor winced when she saw them, not that I blame her, and the boys all started crying harder. "Alright," the doctor said, "now for your stomach, boys I need you to turn around for a minute ok? Kyoya-san, I need you to hold her up for me so that she's not exerting herself." He nodded, helping me to sit up straight. As the bandages on my stomach came off, I gasped at what I saw there. In jagged writing the 'whore' stood out, dark against the pale skin of my once smooth stomach. That was too much for me to handle, I pushed her and Kyoya away and ran into the bathroom where I lost the contents of my stomach. After I was done in the bathroom, I heard Kyoya asking me if I needed any help getting back to the rest. I weakly responded with an affirmative. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, where the doctor stood, a look of worry and assurance in her eyes. She quickly took care of the wounds and quietly left the room.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, hesitating with something. "Are you going to be ok? We need to tell you something."

I'm fine," I said, "what's the news?"

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and Tamaki before continuing, "We still haven't the son of a bitch… we're looking high and low for him but he's disappeared… will you forgive us for not finding him?"

I was shocked, 'How could this guy hide from my friends? They're the richest in school and have everything but this Bastard is able to hide from them… Shit he's gonna come back for more.' I looked at the boys and said, "It's not your fault he's a fucking bastard."

They all gaped at me. "Haruhi… Did you just say what I think you said?" Tamaki asked, astounded. "Did everyone else hear what she said?" They all nodded dumbly, I laughed at them. "Yes Tamaki, I swore, get over it."

There was a knock at the door, interrupting our conversation. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over and Miss Fujioka needs her rest. Can I please ask you gentlemen to leave?" a Nurse asked, not looking at the six extremely attractive males in the room. The boys looked at each other and said, altogether, "Yes just give us a minute to say good night." The nurse nodded and closed the door.

"Well we will see you tomorrow Haru-chan!" They all said, giving me a hug and heading to the door. "Kyoya," I said "You go home too. You look like a zombie and need to rest. I know you have your secret police crawling in this place so I'll be okay, I promise."

He nodded, "I don't want to, but since you insist I have no other choice. Good night Haruhi." He kissed my forehead and left the room. I sat there, stunned and not believing that Kyoya had kissed my forehead like an older brother. Not wanting to think anymore on it, I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to great news, I could leave as soon as Kyoya got to the hospital! I was excited and got dressed, waiting impatiently for Kyoya to get there. I didn't have to wait long, because I had just gotten my last shoe on when he strolled through the door and asked, "You ready to go Haruhi?" I nodded enthusiastically.

Walking out of the hospital, I saw the rest of the Host Club cheering and waving at me as Kyoya wheeled me out in the wheel chair the hospital gave me. Laughing they whisked me off to Kyoya's mansion.

**Alrighty guys what do you think? Give me nice CONSTRUCTIVE criticism got it? So I'm gonna try to update more but that's kinda going badly XD Damn writers block… Any Ja ne!**


End file.
